


Сосед

by Nash_Pol



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nash_Pol/pseuds/Nash_Pol
Summary: Брок Рамлоу живет работой.
Kudos: 9





	Сосед

  
Брок Рамлоу был командиром огневой поддержки, а также агентом Щ.И.Т.а и Гидры. Вышестоящим начальством у обеих организаций выступал Александр Пирс, и оттого одна занятость другой совершенно не мешала.

Приказ поступил однозначный. Работа под прикрытием. Наблюдение за свежеразмороженным Капитаном Америка. Что-то там аналитики накопали в биографии национального идола такого, что кандидатура Картер не подошла. Видимо, не все джентльмены были падки до блондинок.

Миссия была выдана вроде как Щ.И.Т.ом, но Брок доподлинно знал, что все отчеты проходят через агентов Гидры в Щ.И.Т.е. Иллюзий он не питал и понимал, что Гидра тоже заинтересована в Кэпе. Еще бы, тот как-никак был и оставался идейным и очень опасным врагом.

Первую неделю Брок страшно бесился. Его ребята ходили на боевые миссии, а он вынужден был отсиживаться в соседней с Роджерсом квартире и притворяться охранником близлежащего супермаркета. Остались только миссии с живым оружием Гидры — Зимним Солдатом, командиром которого Брок все еще оставался, но те были слишком редкими, чтобы действительно «подсластить пилюлю».

Мало того, от привычного окружения пришлось отказаться, нельзя было даже позвонить Джеку и пожаловаться на скуку. Слух у суперсолдат был тоже «супер». Деятельный и общительный по натуре Брок едва не загибался в пустой квартире, почти камере-одиночке. Не помогали ни пробежки, ни качалка. Наверное, поэтому Брок заметил, что Роджерс так же, как и он сам, подыхает от одиночества.

Было во взгляде голубых глаз, словно подернутом дымкой воспоминаний, направленном вглубь самого себя, что-то такое, от чего Брока передергивало. Роджерс будто грезил наяву и как наркоман радовался таким приходам. Порой он, словно очнувшись от глубокого сна, встряхивался и потерянно оглядывался кругом, как неприкаянный бродил среди вечно озабоченных и куда-то спешащих жителей мегаполиса. Смотрел как заблудившийся щенок, с тоской и едва трепыхавшейся надеждой вернуться домой, которая очень быстро перетекала в безмолвное отчаяние и боль.

На чужую боль Брок по жизни насмотрелся и узнавал ее влёт.

— Хэй, дружище, может, заглянешь на пиво? Соседи все-таки. Познакомимся хоть, — не выдержал однажды Брок и встретил возвращавшегося домой Роджерса на пороге своей квартиры с початой бутылкой пива.

— Стив Роджерс, — протянул тот огромную ручищу.

— Брок Рамлоу, — его собственная ладонь утонула в крепком рукопожатии.

Приказа сближаться с объектом у Брока не было, но это как-то очень быстро перестало иметь значение. Стив старомодно шутил, улыбался Броку и, казалось, все больше оттаивал взглядом. До невозможности правильный, убийственно честный и остро реагирующий на несправедливость — черты, которые пропаганда возвела в абсолют у Капитана Америка, у настоящего, живого и сомневающегося Стива оказались очень привлекательными и подкупающими, заставляющими довериться.

Брок чертовски непрофессионально сдружился со Стивом, и посиделки с пивом, чаем или кофе стали регулярными.

— А как же твоя семья? Ничего, что ты столько времени со мной проводишь? — спросил Стив, когда и на День благодарения Брок затащил того к себе на ужин.

В отсутствие более насущных и важных дел оказалось, что у него полно времени, чтобы готовить самому. Не то чтобы Брок это сильно любил, но предпочитал уют в быту, вкусную жратву, хорошую выпивку и компанию.

— Я один, — честно ответил Брок, который вообще был правдорубом, если работа позволяла, тем более врать такому правильному Стиву не хотелось. — Мать никогда не знал, бабушек и дедушек давно нет. Отец погиб до моего совершеннолетия, а потом… Армия стала для меня домом.

— У меня почти та же история. Из родственников только мама была…

— Знаешь, я вообще не думал, что смогу жить на гражданке, — признался Брок, когда Стив замолчал, слишком сильно погрузившись в воспоминания. — Отец тоже был военным, у меня и мысли не было выбрать какое-то другое будущее для себя. С самого начала это была армия. Теперь… оказаться вне привычной рутины, устава и контракта по меньшей мере неуютно. Страшно быть выброшенным на обочину, остаться совершенно одному. На войне, какой бы грязной она ни была, все понятно, есть свои и чужие. Есть на кого положиться, кто прикроет, позаботится, чтобы потом притащить на базу, хотя бы твой труп… Там ты не один.

Откровение за откровением, и Стив становился Броку все ближе. Как Джек Роллинз или любой из парней, с которыми Брок прошел не один контракт, как Зимний Солдат — смертоносный и опасный, но беспомощный в каких-то сущих бытовых мелочах боец, отданный под его, Брока, ответственность.

Писать отчеты о Стиве было привычно. Брок такие же писал обо всех, с кем работал, включая лучшего друга и доверенное ему «живое оружие». Никаких душещипательных и щекотливых подробностей. Только факты. Именно поэтому собирались они у Брока, который постоянно проверял свою берлогу на скрытые жучки и камеры. О том, чем была напичкана квартира «национального достояния», он старался не думать и от ответных приглашений вежливо отказывался.

— Ненавижу холодную погоду. Сначала из-за слабого здоровья, теперь… еще больше. Готов сидеть под пледом в обнимку с батареей или вообще влезть в костер, — сказал Стив, встретив Брока, вернувшегося со смены в супермаркете. Брок вымок до нитки, хотя идти до дома было недалеко.

Брок ничего не имел против того, чтобы есть вместе, если у них это получалось. Щепетильный Стив покупал продукты, раз уж Брок готовил на них обоих. Объем работы был приличным: суперсолдату требовалось до фига калорий, но Брок не горел желанием остаться в одиночестве и давиться пусть и вкусным ужином, но без сколько-нибудь интересной компании — это все равно становилось пыткой.

— Лучше обнимайся с кружкой горячего кофе или глинтвейна, толку будет больше, — проворчал Брок, решив для себя, что шерстяные носки или шарф в подарок Стиву он все же купит.

Брок достал бутылку вина для глинтвейна, приготовленную для Рождества. Потом он купит другую или даже несколько, чтобы вечерами пить пряный горячий напиток в компании Стива. Холод нужно было пережидать в тепле.

«Согласно старинным традициям объект зашел поздравить с праздником. Был вызван на миссию. Вернулся с ранением», — написал после Рождества в отчете Брок.

Он как никогда бесился из-за того, что текущее задание не позволяло ему работать в поле с Капитаном Америка. Позже, немного придя в себя от беспокойства и ярости на ловкого противника Стива, Брок вынужден был признать, что его наличие или отсутствие в группе огневой поддержки за спиной Стива навряд ли спасло бы того от ранения. Если уж сверхчеловек не смог этого избежать, то никакие человеческие потуги Брока не сработали бы. И все равно Броку казалось, что на боевой миссии он был бы в разы полезнее, чем собирающим информацию и осуществляющим охрану объекта под прикрытием.

— Прости, что не сказал, Брок, — собранный и серьезный до оторопи Стив, казалось, натянул невидимую броню, когда трансляцию бейсбольного матча прервали, чтобы показать последние новости и в них не скрытое маской лицо Капитана Америка.

Брока ставили в известность о занятости Стива на миссиях, и он нагло пользовался этой информацией, чтобы в удобное время вытаскивать того на «посиделки», прогулки до тира или качалки, а то и на пробежку, ради которой Брок теперь поднимался в несусветную рань.

— Забей, Стив, у всех свои секреты. А я предпочту общаться с тобой, а не с Кэпом, — ответил тогда Брок, в котором зрела уверенность, что все это плохо закончится.

Стив просиял и стал еще более открытым и откровенным, отчего даже на зачерствевшей от всего виденного и перечувствованного душе Брока скребли кошки. Он никогда не был образцом для подражания, больше даже тяготел к «плохим парням», и грязная работа, которой было полно в его по большей части «шпионской» занятости, не давала и шанса стать лучше, чем он был. Так сложилась жизнь. Брок самостоятельно барахтался, выживая, ни на кого не надеясь. Не ждал чуда. Привык спасать себя и тех, кто ему дорог, сам.

Стив же был до зубовного скрежета правильным, от него не приходилось ждать подвоха, зато и от того, кому поверил, он подставы не ждал. Брок с тоской понимал, что как только вскроется его «работа под прикрытием», ни о каких дружеских отношениях между ними говорить не придется. И это если его вовлеченность в дела Гидры останется не раскрытой. Стив не простит того, что был его «работой», потому что Брок стал его «личным». И тут Брок был виноват сам.

Не стоило сближаться с «объектом», но и сложа руки наблюдать за сверхчеловеком с мертвым взглядом сил никаких не было. Брок просто не мог пройти мимо, даже не попытавшись отогреть Стива, которому так явно была нужна помощь, что откровеннее было бы только выйти голышом на середину людной улицы и закричать во всю мощь суперсолдатских легких.

Еще хуже было от того, что наивным Брок не был и понимал, что рано или поздно приказ по душу Капитана Америка придёт не из Щ.И.Т.а. Он не представлял, что будет делать, когда Гидра решит разжиться еще одним суперсолдатом. Судьбы «живого оружия» Брок никому не желал, и уж тем более не мягкому и слишком доверчивому Стиву, который за прошедшие полгода стал для Брока так же важен, как лучший друг — Джек Роллинз. За своих Брок мог вцепиться в глотку Фьюри и Пирсу, вместе взятым. Потому, что не было у Брока никого важнее «своих»: ни семьи, ни любимых, только ребята из отряда и редкие проверенные люди, которым он, битый жизнью, действительно доверял.

— Сосед? — неприятно поразился Стив, встретив Брока в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а, когда его дернул Пирс, и Брок, уже чувствуя надвигающиеся проблемы, спешил на ковер к начальству.

— Кэп, — оскалился он.

Из взгляда Стива, как в самых худших опасениях или кошмарах, мгновенно исчезло все тепло. Все то, чего Брок так старательно добивался, было разрушено меньше чем за минуту. Нельзя было допускать того, чтобы объект наблюдения стал небезразличен. Стал личным.

Брока неожиданно отозвали с текущего задания. Как он и думал, действительно перед самым пиздецом, когда беспокоиться о ненависти Стива было уже поздно. Брок не успел ни объясниться, ни предупредить. Для слов стало слишком поздно.

Вот только Брок Рамлоу был и оставался командиром СТРАЙК и живого оружия Гидры. И он все еще мог что-то сделать для небезразличных ему людей. Не так уж много, если подумать, но все, чтобы те продолжали жить.


End file.
